The invention relates to an optical fiber connector assembly. The assembly includes a wall in which an end portion of an optical fiber, which is enclosed by a tubular envelope, is secured.
The wall may form part of, for example, a housing of a connector for connecting the optical fiber to other optical elements or another device. It is desirable that the tubular envelope can be mounted in the wall in a simple manner. In many cases it is also important that the assembly can be simply removed again, for example, when maintenance, modifications or repairs are required after some time.